1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image scanning system that converts an image original to electronic data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are image scanning apparatuses such as film scanners in the known art that obtain image data by capturing an image of an image original. An image scanning apparatus normally executes a preliminary image-capturing operation on an original to be scanned, which is set on a stage, and determines the image-capturing conditions to be set for the main image-capturing operation by using image signals obtained through the preliminary image-capturing operation. Then, the main image-capturing operation is executed under the image-capturing conditions thus determined. The image signals obtained through the main image-capturing operation undergo image processing executed in conformance to predetermined image processing parameters and then are recorded into a recording device as scanned image data.
If the preliminary image-capturing operation and the main image-capturing operation are executed for each of a plurality of frames of images to be scanned from a film original with the image scanning apparatus described above, the length of time required to complete the scanning of all the frames of images is bound to be considerable. For this reason, it is convenient for the operator to be able to ascertain in advance the length of time required to scan the images before starting to scan the original.